


The Landscapes of Eyes

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a scary thing, seeing something up close for the first time.</p><p>Milestone minific for the prompt "Ten/Rose".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Landscapes of Eyes

It’s a scary thing, seeing something up close for the first time. A new planet, a new life form, a new bone structure. Eyes, especially, though - simultaneously so strange and so beautiful, a thousand words and untold emotions hidden in their depths, reflecting what surrounds them and what has been and what’s to come…just like little tiny time streams. And there - just _there_ - a little tiny reflection of himself, a reverse Doctor in each little pupil, surrounded by honey and whiskey and shades of brown that even his magnificent brain can’t name. He sees worlds and universes and lifetimes in her eyes - and wonders what she sees in his. And maybe he’ll ask her, when the kissing’s done. 

Of course, a few moments later he finds that he never wants to open his eyes again.


End file.
